Sentimiento De Humanos
by RoCeGo01
Summary: ¿Era esto a lo que ella se refería con amor? Dijo que es un imposible, pues ella para Plagg es su imposible. [Luego de “La Sugerencia De Marinette” aquello justifica el porqué del cambio de kwamis]


**Sentimiento De Humanos.**

Plagg observó cómo su nueva portadora se sonrojaba al ver a Adrien junto a Tikki para luego de hablar durante unos minutos darles a ambos una bolsa repleta de galletas para Tikki.

_¿Por qué los humanos se complican tanto con el amor?_ pregunta desinteresadamente el kwami antes de comerse un trozo de queso.

_Bueno, supongo que es porque lo vemos como un imposible_ le respondió Marinette suspirando, llamando la atención de Plagg quien dejó de lado el queso un breve tiempo al verse interesado en las palabras de la chica. Además, le llamó la atención que ella también estaba comiendo su propia porción de queso.

_¿Cómo es eso?_ preguntó el kwami sumamente interesado en lo que podría responder su nueva portadora. Nunca había tomado tanta atención a las palabras de Adrien, pues él no decía nada que le llamara la atención.

_Te lo explicaré de esta forma, tú amas el queso, ¿no?_ hizo una pausa la azabache en busca de la obvia aprobación del kwami, al ver que este asentía con la cabeza, prosiguió _Bien, piénsalo como esto: hay una pequeña porción de queso en esta mesa, pero yo corto un trozo más grande y me lo como. Tienes tu porción de queso, pero el pedazo más grande te hubiese gustado más, no pararás de pensar en aquél trozo que yo comí porque es uno que tú no pudiste comer. Supongo que es algo así con el amor, hay muchas personas cerca, a nuestro alcance, pero siempre habrá una que para nosotros destaque más. Desgraciadamente, la forma de vida u otras circunstancias hacen que no pueda tener a esa persona que tanto me encantó,al no poder tenerla, pienso mucho más en ella_ explica la azabache para luego darle un trozo del queso al kwami quien lo agarra pero no lo come, aún _Algunos, luchan y logran lo imposible; otros no luchan y lo logran; otros no luchan y no lo logran; y luego están los que luchan pero aun así no logran el imposible_ finaliza su explicación y comienza a comer un trozo más de queso incitando al kwami a que también coma el suyo.

El kwami come gustoso su porción de queso mientras piensa en el ejemplo que Marinette le había dado sobre el amor.

Mientras comían queso, ambos iniciaron una plática en la que, sorprendentemente, Plagg participaba muy a gusto hablando sobre sus experiencias y escuchando sobre las de Marinette.

Al kwami le causaba risa las torpezas que le ocurrían a la ojiazul y soltaba carcajadas repletas de diversión en cualquier ocasión posible. Esa tensión inicial que había el mismo día entre ambos había desaparecido en poco tiempo entre queso Camenbert y risas.

_¿Enserio Adrien te despertaba tan temprano? Vaya, probrecito_ musitó Marinette mientras pensaba.

_Tú también debías ir a la escuela_ dijo Plagg pensando en que quizás ella se ponía la alarma unos minutos después.

_Sí, pero mayormente me debía despertar Tikki porque sino me quedaba dormida. Siempre llegaba tarde a causa de ello_ comentó la azabache avergonzada mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza con el rostro sonrojado.

Aquello a Plagg le pareció perfecto, pues ambos tenían cosas en común muy importantes; les gustaba el queso y dormir.

Aunque para él; Marinette era claramente mucho más dulce y amable.

Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de la chica acariciándolo, pero se sorprendió mucho más al escuchar su propio ronroneo.

Siempre tuvo en cuenta que era un gato, o mejor dicho algo muy parecido a uno, pero hasta el momento nunca nadie le había hecho caricias cual mascota y menos hubiese considerado que le llegaría a gustar. Pues si hubiese sido otro momento, se sentiría incluso ofendido de que insinúen que era posible ello.

Pero en ese momento eso no importaba; lo que sea que Marinette estaba haciendo sobre él, no quería que se detuviese nunca.

Empezó a pensar tanto en Marinette que entre ronroneos su corazón latió desbocado.

¿Era eso a lo que se refería la azabache?.

Entre todas las personas que conoció y los portadores que tuvo, nunca alguien le había parecido tan maravillosa. Y ella era una humana y él un kwami, eso la hacía un imposible.

A la hora de dormir, para novedad de Plagg, durmió plácidamente abrazado a la ojiazul. Siendo que al día siguiente ambos llegaron incluso más tarde que el resto de los días a la escuela. El bolso de Marinette le pareció muy cómodo, en especial con las cantidades de queso que la muchacha le dejó a su lado.

Podría decirse que el kwami empezó a adorar a la chica.

Incluso se planteó nuevamente si lo que empezaba a sentir por ella era ese sentimiento de humanos llamado amor. Al que ella describió como imposible.

Qué irónico. Marinette estaba resultando ser su imposible.

Pero él no podía luchar por ella, así como había explicado la muchacha. Este era otro tipo de imposible. Este era un imposible tan imposible que no podría jamás llegar a lograrse.

No sólo por la clara diferencia de especies que ambos eran, sino también porque Marinette sentía a Adrien como su imposible.

Pese a ser un tanto doloroso, la momentánea sensación de calidez junto a la azabache lo abrazó nuevamente y se dijo que no estaba del todo tan mal. Se podía vivir estimando a Marinette incluso más que el queso.

Después de todo, el kwami experimentó en carne propia lo que es ese sentimiento de humanos.

 ** _Fin_**.


End file.
